Silver to Gold
by Kera445
Summary: An enemy long forgotten, past worn by time. With history being an unknown in the problem, Nuada and the others fave danger unlike anything they've ever seen.


"Prince Nuada, is that you?" I asked as I walked into the chamber of The Golden Army, passing four other beings along the way.

"Anary?" Prince Nuada asked, uncertainty was pointed in his voice.

"Oh Nuada, its been such a long time."

"More so now then ever, my dear sweet Anary." He moved from the steps, taking long graceful strides, he seemed calm but I knew better. Once before me he ran his fingers over my cheek, trying to see if I was real.

"If this is a dream, then may I never wake again."

"It's no dream Nuada," I took his hand, "I'm here."

"Anary I thought that… I thought the humans…" I shook my head, silver hair catching the firelight turning it a slight gold.

"I managed to outrun them, but I couldn't leave my hiding place for fear that one of them would catch me." Nuada wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close, holding on tightly as if I would vanish.

"I missed you Anary, for the longest time I thought you were dead. I was willing to wipeout an entire race to avenge you, but now here you are…right in my arms. I seem to not have the drive for it anymore."

"Nuada…" I whispered softly, placing my head on his chest.

"Yes, dear heart?" He whispered back.

"Hay Nuada, what the hell is going on, I thought you wanted to kill all humanity!" The both of us were snapped out of our calm by a loud and gruff voice.

"Hellboy," Nuada said calmly, "I no longer wish for revenge upon humanity, can't you see her? She and she alone was the reason for my actions. Yet, here she is right in my arms, alive and well."

"Nuada…" I whispered again, he looked into my eyes and smiled softly.

"Yes Anary?"

"May I speak to them?" He looked at me questioningly, "As to explain what happened." He nodded, I turned to face the four visitors, Nuada's arms still around my waist. "You must understand that there are not many of us left in the first place, to understand the full impact of what transpired."

"One night, Nuada and I went out into the forest, just to enjoy each others company. There was nothing out of the ordinary at all, that is until the birds above us gave cries of alarm. Humans came from out of nowhere as if by magic, then knocked Nuada out and took me away from my people. That was more then a hundred years ago."

"You see Hellboy, humans are a greedy race. Not only have they pressed us back to a point were we are few and far between, but they took the woman I loved away from me. What would you do, in my place?"

"I would hurt anyone who got in the way, I would do anything to get her back." Responded Hellboy, looking at the female in the group.

"Now do you understand?" I asked, "The magnitude of what they have done?" Hellboy nodded.

"I understand, but that doesn't change the fact that Nuada killed people, people who knew nothing about the events that occurred."

"Nuada…?" I turned to face him once more.

"Anary I-I thought you were dead I thought I had nothing left to loss." I cupped his left cheek.

"What if we were to work for the same organization as you?'' I asked Hellboy.

"I suppose you could, but the guy in charge is a pain."

"It matters not to me where I am as long as it's with her." Nuada said, his voice just above a whisper as he nuzzled my shoulder.

"Alright then lets get out of this place already, I'm start'n to get the creeps."

We left the chamber and walked back over the dark, skeletal city and out into bright sunlight. Guns were pulled from their holsters and aimed at Nuada and I.

"Agent Hellboy what is the meaning of this?!" Asked a nearly bald man.

"Oh them?" Hellboy said pointing at us, "They're just some new agents with something to prove."

"Agents! He tried to kill all humanity!"

"And that is exactly why they will be working with us."

"But…!" I stepped forward.

"Do you mind if I interject here?" I asked softly.

"I-I uh, no go right ahead."

"Thank you. Nuada's actions weren't simply out of spite, some of your people drove us apart a hundred years ago. Ever since then neither of us were very found of humans…can you blame us? Your people have pushed us into the last vestiges of our land, there are less then ten thousand of us left. Understand that, and perhaps you will understand our plight better."

"So we pushed you back, what about it?"

"Listen to the story I have to tell and you will know."

"Before the time of towering cities, when the Earth was still young and vibrant, a war broke out. Blood of many an elf, goblin, and others was shed, our king, Balor wept for such a tragedy. Yet there was still hope of victory, the goblin king told Balor that they could build an army of golden solders fifty times seventy solders that would be indestructible. 'Make me this army.' Balor had said, so they did. Fires roared and metal clanged together, it wasn't long before the Golden Army stood before Balor. The goblin king offered Balor a crown, that of which one could controle the golden army."

"The battle that issued after words was a massacre. The Golden Army was merciless and by no means took pity on the opposing side. King Balor called a truce, the humans would keep to the cities and the elves to the forest. The crown was split into three parts one for the humans, two for the elves. Your people have broken an oath of shared blood, thusly we have the right to start a war."

"I suppose I can see where you're right on that, but it's a stretch at beast." Said the man.

"For humans perhaps, but for most of my kin it's more than enough."

"Anary!" I heard Abe shout.

"Yes Abe, what is it?" I asked as he stopped before me, panting.

"It's Nuada…something happened…he can't…get on his feet."

"Take me to see him Abe, now." He nodded and we ran to Nuada's chambers.

Once we reached the door I pushed it open, reveling the dimly lit room. I saw Nuada lying on his bed, golden sheets clinging to his well muscled chest. He looked like he was in bad shape from what I could tell…also this was not the work of an illness. Nuada had been poisoned.

"Nuada?" I called softly.

"Anary, come closer please." I stepped forwarded and Abe put a hand on my shoulder, I stopped.

"He doesn't have an illness Abe, he was poisoned." He let me go and I moved to Nuada's side.

"Anary, I fell like I'm going to unravel at any moment. I, for once, am frightened." I laid down next to him, nuzzling his neck.

"If you talk like that Nuada, you'll worry me even more. I don't want you or Nuala to die."

"I don't want to die, and I'm not about to."


End file.
